Many computing systems (for example, portable mobile systems or client systems) need to maintain a system voltage above a certain level (for example, above a Vmin level. For example, in some mobile systems a minimum system voltage power management integrated circuit (PMIC) Vmin can be 2.5 volts (2.5V). In some client systems a minimum system voltage regulator (VR) or PMIC voltage Vmin can be 5.6V, for example. Every computing system will have some resistance between system battery cells and system VR. This resistance and voltage droop can limit peak platform power, particularly in situations where the battery is not fully charged.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. In some cases, numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.